Security systems are well known in the art. Security systems typically employ sensors for detecting the opening and closing of doors and windows. These sensors are often communicatively and electronically coupled to other circuitry of the security systems via wired connections. The wired connections are undesirable because they provide a point of weakness to the security system, as well as drive up the cost and complexity of installing the security system.